


After Naraku

by Shonnyterra



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: Months after the defeat of Naraku, Sango and Miroku find themselves trying to sort their lives out and pursue the relationship they postponed. Cycles between the loss of Kagome and the day of their marriage.





	After Naraku

Days passed since the Naraku died. Time has been able to slow down; peace had wrought through the land and everyone's minds were at ease… for the most part.

Unlike many of the individuals and humans who roam across Feudal Japan, a select few had been a part of Naraku’s ultimate down fall. One of those was InuYasha.

Though the half demon had no worries about imminent death from Naraku, his heart was still grieving over the loss of Kagome. Three times a week, just before sunset on each of these days, InuYasha stops at the old well to see if Kagome might happen to come back from her own time. Every day though, it seems to be less and less likely that she will. The glimmer of hope that was once in InuYasha’s eye dwindled down to habit.

The ritualistic routine is not something Sango has not noticed. And since the world has changed and there was time to relax, Sango’s soon to be husband Miroku was spending time with InuYasha quite often. Whether it was out of pity or a desire to keep him distracted, Miroku works tirelessly to keep InuYasha alongside him during excavations across the plains.

Sango finishes a short hunt for Kaede, looping Hiraikotsu over her shoulder before lifting up the feast she had killed. Life is a lot less hectic now. Instead of solely focusing on hunting demons, Sango is able to handle mundane tasks for multiple villages in the area. Her brother, Kohaku, had taken to exclusively demon hunting to make up for the guilt still buried in his heart. The thought of Kohaku hurting pains Sango, but she cannot allow herself to worry so much.

Walking through the forests around Kaede’s village is comforting... relaxing. It isn’t until she pauses from the sound of Kirara following behind her that she notices an extra someone following behind her. She doesn’t hesitate to face into that direction only to see a figure.

Sango rests her hand across the ropes tying Hiraikotsu to her back and idly watches to see the individual break through the forests. The moments of silence seem to drag before a familiar jingling sound reminds her of who it is.

“Miroku. Don’t sneak up on me like that?” Sango removes her hands from the weapon to close the distance.

“My apologies, InuYasha and I had just finished up an endeavor out North and we just arrived.” Miroku shows a small smile.

“But why through the forest? Don’t you two follow the main roads?” Sango raises a brow.

“You... are right, we usually do. But would it seem so impossible to think I came to see you?” The pause between Miroku and Sango indicate that he may need to elaborate, “InuYasha caught your scent on the way back here. So, I just asked InuYasha to point me into the direction and well... here I am.”

Sango’s sigh is short, but lighthearted as she moves to Miroku’s side, “And did you happen to find everything you wanted? Or was your swindling lack luster?”

“Sango, you wound me. Since defeating Naraku, I’ve not been swindling anymore!” Miroku’s tone is calm, but ended on pleading.

“So, you take InuYasha with you to take the meager money you collect back?” Sango’s eyes see through him.

“It’s not that way I promise you.” Miroku sighs a bit as a smile spreads over his face, “besides, I take InuYasha incase a demon gets too out of hand... as well as keeping him busy.”

Sango sobers up when there is the mention of keeping InuYasha busy and she nods in agreement. “InuYasha is miserable without Kagome... I do feel for him.” Sango peers down to her feet as the two walk.

“InuYasha does not show his emotions easily to me. I have tried to get him to open up, man to man, but he continues to keep a distance. I honestly worry about him overworking himself just trying to forget.” Miroku meets Sango’s gaze when she watches him.

“I don’t think overwhelming him will help. I think we need to give him time.” Sango combs back some of her hair.

“Just as you wished for the time to reunite with Kohaku.” Miroku notices Sango’s eyes widen slightly.

“Y-yes... yes.” Sango felt some guilt for pushing their marriage ceremony for a few months after Naraku had died. She simply needed the time to feel free as well as reunite with Kohaku. Sango felt the need to truly connect with those around her on a personal level without fretting over the jewel shards or Naraku.

“Sango, you don’t have to feel guilty for asking for time. I am not going anywhere and I am in no rush.” Miroku halts their movement, reaching out to take Sango’s hands in his own. The demon slayer’s gaze meets his own, lips parting slightly when warmth hits her cheeks, “I can wait as long as you need me to... we have all the time in the world now.”

“Miroku...” Sango feels speechless, watching the way his grayish blue eyes warm just by looking at her. Embarrassment and nervousness creep into the back of her mind, not wanting all this attention on her as she tightens her grip around his hands. “Thank you... you are most kind.”

“Still such formalities.” Miroku murmurs quietly as he draws one of her hands to his lips, resting the lightest kiss to her palm. He feels the tension in Sango’s body, but she doesn’t shy away... she doesn’t say anything to him. The gesture is kind and brings peace to his mind.

Sango’s fingers curl out to cup across his jaw, stroking his skin as red almost completely covers her cheeks. The look on her face leads Miroku to close the distance further and embracing her against him. He doesn’t have any reason to hold her besides that... he wanted to. Knowing Sango may never have to cry from sorrow or misery again for a while comforts him, and it allows him to be bolder in his affections to her. And when he keeps his arms tightened, he is glad to feel Sango’s arms circle around his neck to inch her flushed face into his neck.

To Sango’s amazement, Miroku’s hands rest just around her hips when he keeps her against his chest, but it doesn’t take him long till his mouth opens up to speak again, “You rarely let me get this close... might you be wishing for more contact, Sango?”

Sango’s hands guide Miroku off her chest, meeting his blinking gaze with her eyes narrowing towards him and breathing in deeply. Her cheeks are still hot to the touch, but the glare on her face isn’t as dangerous as it normally was... instead, it was analyzing, investigating. “You can keep your mouth shut sometimes, monk.” Sango swallows only to see Miroku chuckle to himself.

“But if I did that, then I-” Sango’s narrowing glare catches Miroku silent and leading an awkward, timid laugh from his lips, “yes ma'am, I will keep my lips shut.”

Sango keeps her intimidating stare on him for a few moments longer and notices a bead of sweat developing on Miroku’s temple, as if she had truly disarmed him this time. The gesture can’t help but leave Sango’s lips breaking into a smirk. Miroku is absolutely smitten now... not that she isn’t, but he is focusing so much on making her happy, that he is changing himself in all ways. Miroku has been attentive to her feelings, her responses, and to her tone more clearly than he ever has. _I suppose that’s what happens when we both are so close to dying... we change for each other, work for each other, and try to make each other happy._

Thinking about that leaves the smile on Sango’s face and doesn’t notice Miroku straighten in posture to her reaction. He could tell she was thinking about something more, but he couldn’t tell what. Was it seeing him skittish and panicked? Or was it something else that fueled that expression?

And while Miroku became distracted, Sango turns her back to him and begins wandering further back into town. There are a few moments that Miroku stays still but follows after with a hurried “wait” behind her. The smile peels wider across her face, staring to the sky to bask in the warmth of the sun, something she does not regret now.

The two follow the path back to town... with Sango’s hand reaching out tentatively to the loop in Miroku’s, with his own hand tightening around hers in response. Sango had seen Kagome’s hand many times in a relaxed area... so she thought now that Miroku’s wind tunnel was gone; she could begin doing the same. She couldn’t move quickly due to the extra weight, but she didn’t need to... not with how comfortable things were between them.

* * *

Sango wished on days like this that her father were still alive. Her hair is in a bun behind her head, holding the headpiece in place. Sango faces the mirror that Kagome had gracious given her many months ago now… Looking into her own reflection, she can’t help but wonder if she would be happy… if she would be happy living a domestic life. Fear inches into her mind, but she continues to breathe steadily as her thoughts roam back to Miroku. Miroku is the only man she has ever loved, and the only man she plans to love. His heart is kind, his mind smart yet perverted, and his smile brought the warmest of sensations through her body.

Sango lowers the mirror to stand up, carrying along an access of fabric behind her. Traditional wear for unionship is a white shiromuku, and long kimono down to her feet with a small trail behind her. She wears a headpiece that covers most of her head and rests along her neck. All that shows are her tinted lips and coloured eyes. She used a series of reds today, matching her lips to her eyes and a black line over her eyelids to accentuate her eyes.

As Sango makes her way to the door, she pauses when it opens suddenly, revealing Kohaku to peer in. “Sister, are you…” Her brother looks to her with a shocked expression, but with a smile covering his young face moments later. Behind him, Sango hears the stirring of a smaller girl and notices Rin gasping in delight.

“Sango, you look beautiful!” Rin coos to the sight.

“What are both doing here? Shouldn’t you not be with Kaede?” Sango’s cheeks warm in embarrassment.

“We wanted to check on you, since you are to be walking alone to the shrine… we wanted to see if you were okay!” exclaims Rin as she walks through the doorway.

“I’m alright. I… just needed a minute to think.” Sango looks back into the direction of her things and notices Kirara sitting patiently.

“Sister…” Kohaku diverts her attention to him, “you look great… father would have been proud.”

The sentiment from Kohaku about their father brings a sad smile over her face and leads her to approach. With an easy change in position, she embraces her brother tightly to her chest. Hearing his heartbeat is a blessing in and of itself. It takes every ounce of will power from the bride not to cry… focusing on the future, she and her brother would have, now that he is alive.

Kohaku freezes up for a moment, having wondered if the reaction is one that’s good… but he feels her arms cradle him and he can’t help but hold her back. He knew he had no right to speak of their father, let alone claim what he might believe, but Sango is nervous, and the tension shows blatantly on her face. He eases back from her embrace to notice the water brimming the edges of her eyes.

“S-sister! No need to cry… everything will be fine!” Kohaku’s panic shows in his tone.

“Of course. Thank you, Kohaku.” Sango smiles past her emotions as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

As she pulls away from the affection, there is clearly a red lip stain mark on his cheek. Kohaku doesn’t notice it right away, bowing towards his sister before exiting to follow Rin. Sango chuckles to herself when she thinks about what people might rumour about from the mark… but she knows Kohaku can handle it.

Rin notices the tender moment, soon exiting out of the tiny shack to walk a few paces away. Just down the way, Shippo comes nearer with a formal vest on his shoulders and concern in his eyes. “Rin, is Sango coming? The ceremony is starting soon!” The panic in his voice leads Rin to approach, taking his hand in her own.

“Give her a few minutes. She is talking with Kohaku right now.,” says Rin as she skips along into the direction of the ceremony.

“What do you mean?!” Shippo is more worried than relieved by her words, soon dragging on ahead.

***

Miroku stays kneeling next to the shrine, breathing deeply as he attempts to compose himself. Sango is not the type to be late or hold things up… yet, he is left looking towards InuYasha and Kaede, noticing the two whispering off to the side. The group had decided to get Rin and Kohaku to check up on her, and when they didn’t arrive immediately, InuYasha forced Shippo to follow suit. Miroku has never been worried about his bride running from the ceremony, but there was still something irritating the groom.

“Don’t sweat it, Miroku. She’s probably just nervous/” InuYasha meets the man’s gaze.

“Sango is most likely making the finishing adjustments to her clothing; it is a complicated garb.” Kaede attempts to console the worried monk.

Miroku, for once, doesn’t speak but instead nods in acknowledgement. He doesn’t have any words, wearing a loose black haori above a fitted kimono. The garb is comfortable for the monk, if a bit tighter than usual. However, he felt blessed when it came to formal garbs, knowing Sango’s must have been such a hassle to put on. The monk’s eyes fall down to his knees as he focuses on his breathing… feeling the nerves finally kick in. _What if she does decide to leave and say she isn’t ready? Am I ready to face such rejection? Stop, Miroku. You have always trusted in Sango’s judgement… she said she was ready, so she will stand by that._

The silence between the three individuals breaks when the voices of the children echo through the lightly forested outcroppings. Rin, wearing a colourful fursode and with her hair tied back is walking alongside a kimono clad Kohaku. Unlike the multiple colours on Rin, Kohaku wears a forest green kimono that cuts just above the ankle. Shippo hangs off Rin’s shoulder while the groups meet together. With such happy faces on each of them, Miroku’s tense shoulders slouch down. Positive expressions generally mean a good thing as he straightens to the children running into their direction.

“What took you guys so long?! And where’s Sango?” InuYasha bitterly calls out.

“She’s coming! She needed a minute to clear her head.” Rin chirps with excitement as she stands by Kaede. “She will be here any minute.”

The realization of how soon that was dawns on Miroku and leads his gaze to focus right on the direction she would be coming from. The foliage that surrounds her entrance adds a splash of colour to her expected white outfit, but it also blocks enough of the sun to add a spray of light across the ground. The setting is perfect… everything is perfect but his pounding heart. The smile stays on his face, but nerves still itch at his mind. Now it has nothing to do with Sango, but instead with his own mouth. Will he be able to speak? Is he going to say anything stupid to his future wife?

All thought stops when the guests glance over to see her. His “fiancée” as Kagome called her, his lover, his woman…

Sango walks through the foliage with her head down, raising it only to make eye contact with Miroku. And Miroku’s eyes widen from the beautiful sight before him… the light dances between the ground and her pure white kimono. The redness of her lips and eyelids brings out the warmth of her eyes. A similar colour washes over her cheeks as she holds her kimono a bit higher so she can walk properly. The sight leaves Miroku both breathless and speechless. All of his nerves wash away at the magnificent view.

Sango feels all eyes on her, watching as she closes the distance to the shrine of her people. Kaede’s expression is tender through her matronly gaze, with InuYasha’s expression being relaxed yet happy. For the first time in months, Sango can tell InuYasha feels joy and the sight brings comfort to Sango’s weary heart. Lastly, the bride’s eyes catch Rin, Shippo and Kohaku watching her, all expressions in awe over the majesty of her entrance. The thought brings more concern to Sango’s heart, but she brushes off the concern when a familiar meow echoes beside her. Transforming with enough distance not to burn the kimono, Kirara meets her side to guide her the rest of the way.

Sango’s steps close in.

Miroku’s body straightens.

Sango faces her future husband to see his eyes only on her. Miroku’s smile almost covers the entirety of his face as he extends a hand into her direction. The hand he offers is the one with the missing Wind Tunnel… and the gesture almost brings her to tears. Miroku could truly live his live fruitfully; he can live his life alongside her until death.

Sango grasps his extended hand and kneels beside him. The two cannot stop staring to each other, taking quick glances as Sango shies away from the gentle strokes of his thumb over her knuckles. It feels so good… but she feels embarrassed for how hard she is smiling. This is the life she has decided to live, and she does not regret it for a single moment…

***

Sango takes Miroku’s hand as they both slid off Kirara’s back. The demon cat glances between the two who are a mixture of smiles and nervous expressions. Their ceremony was beautiful, filling even Kohaku with a few shed tears. The two have wed but the two had to… Sango didn’t want to even think about it as she continues holding Miroku’s hand all the way to the home near the water. Kaede had gotten them special access to this waterside front for the two to take as long as they needed with one another. Sango felt nerves straight through her skin as she watches Miroku pull open the bamboo screen,

Sango swallows a bit deeper, watching her demon cat stay a safe distance away to lay down. The demon cat is here to watch over them in case there are any stray demons wandering about. But Sango almost feels naked without her Hiraikotsu with her… or with any weaponry for that matter.

And as the two walk into the tiny building, it is exactly as they expected. A small firepit stays in the center of the home, with a double sized futon just next to the firepit. On the opposite end is a wooden box about the size of a sword’s blade. The wooden chest is closed and when Miroku curiously opens it, he is blinking from how prepared Kaede made them… soon glancing to Sango as she takes a seat near the firepit.

“Sango… are you cold?” Miroku turns to face her.

“No, I would say I am actually too warm in this kimono.” Sango soon slips off the shiromuku from her head.

Resting it down, Sango’s hair is pinned in multiple places on her head. The woman’s fingers begin combing through to remove pin after pin that holds her long hair up. Miroku takes his time to relax, slipping off the haori from his shoulders and watching Sango tentatively. Her reactions meant more to him right now, than they ever had… any permission or prompt he could get meant everything. Her red stained lips leave him wishing kissing had been a part of their ceremony, but alas, it had not been.

Sango finishes removing the pins to notice Miroku’s eyes on her and the thought brings another blush to her cheeks. She felt like some sort of maiden the way his eyes kept scanning over her. Swallowing down the nerves, Sango moves to sit by his side. The deliberate action causes Miroku to look to his side and reaching on his hand to her own. Sango takes it just as eagerly, not being as shy about being sensitively intimate with him… but she tilts her eyes to meet his own. The two share a moment of silence before Miroku closes in, taking this as a sign.

Sango’s lips part briefly to him but allow his lips to capture her own. She still never told him of the day she kissed him… and that this was not her first, but this truly felt like the first. Miroku’s free hand curls to brush over the span of her round jaw and feels her body inch closer to his own. Her lips taste of berries and wine, most likely, what Sango uses to tint her lips in the first place. And the delectable taste makes Miroku eager, soon trying to move in for a second kiss to take her breath away. There is a moment of hesitation through a ragged breath, but Sango releases his hand to lightly cup around his jaw.

The two had not shared much intimacy at all, let alone being this vulnerable to each other… but it felt right. Miroku had spent hours thinking about this moment and about the many moments; they would share after their union. Unlike his dreams, the sensations and emotions boiling in his chest felt so much better than the figment of his imagination. The softness of her lips, the reciprocation of her handholding, and the way her breath catches briefly to release a tender sound is so much more than his mind could have ever imagined.

Miroku’s grasp eases down to her hips, inching her even closer while Sango’s hands cradle the back of his neck. Sango’s breathing staggers into a series of syphoned sighs and leading the bride to pull her lips away to catch her breath. Miroku’s eyes fall onto her natural red lips just as his mouth rests the lightest of pecks to her throat. The sudden intimacy catches Sango off guard, but she tilts her head to allow his lips to continue their magic.

Sango finds herself confused what to do with her fingers… guiding them down the ties of his hakama. Her fingers work without thought of what she is in sighting. The fabric slips off his body easily before Miroku murmurs her name under his breath.

“I was not expecting to go this fast… but I am all yours now, Sango.” Miroku whispers along the frame of her ear.

“I… I just let my fingers… do the acting, not me.” Sango felt warmth creep over her cheeks. That excuse reminds her of one she often heard from the perverted monk himself.

“Really? Your hands just acted on their own?” Miroku raises a brow, leaning back from her ears to stare to her skeptically.

“They did! I s-swear!” Sango’s eyes face down to her knees.

The reaction elicits a laugh from Miroku, shaking his head in disbelief just as his hands cup around Sango’s behind… only to lift her onto his lap. Sango notices how deliberate his movements were and it sends a shudder down her spine. Miroku’s grasp is gentle, his actions are romantic, and his voice is relaxed… all criteria leaving Sango to stay comfortably on his lap. Sango’s fingers grip around the edges of his haori, but she doesn’t press on any further.

“Sango. You can do whatever you please… I won’t stop you.” Miroku keeps his tone honest as he looks to her eyes.

For a moment, Sango feels as if Miroku gave her too much power, but she very quickly finds herself wondering how much she could do to get a reaction from her husband. Within seconds, Sango slips down the right side of his haori to expose his skin. And curiously, Sango tugs down the left-hand side to observe his body. There are some scars left on his skin due to the infection of miasma from his wind tunnel. Their last bouts of fighting caused a great deal of damage to Miroku’s body and left these crude scars over his skin. Sango’s nails trace over each and every line until Miroku’s hand meets her own. His fingers close around her own just so he can rest a few kisses against her palm. Miroku is showing such restraint with her… and Sango must wonder how long Miroku has been waiting for a moment like this with a woman.

Sango’s hand guides Miroku’s away from their chests so Sango can lean down towards his scars. Miroku’s eyes flicker wide as he feels her warm lips pressing tender pecks along his chest and to his shoulder. Miroku doesn’t know what to say or how to react… was Sango feeling guilty over these wounds? Or was she trying to affection in her own way?

“Sango, you don’t…”

“Miroku. I… I could not imagine my life without you. You mean the world to me and I am so glad you are alive.” Sango’s enclosed hand tightens around Miroku’s, “My life would be nothing without you, and I promise to make you a happy man…”

The words leaving her lips bring another smile onto Miroku’s face, but not before, he takes both her hands in his own. Sango’s natural flush stirs warmth throughout Miroku’s whole body, and he presses another lingering kiss against her mouth. Sango doesn’t hesitate to lean against it, taking a moment to relax her tensing shoulders. Their lips part briefly for Miroku to add, “And you are my everything, Sango… I could not live my life without you either. You are the only woman for me, my wife, the future mother of my children… and the strongest woman I have ever met.”

Their foreheads press together, listening to each other’s words as well as their soft breathing. Sango doesn’t want this moment to end. She wants to continue listening to the sound of Miroku’s gentle breathing, his consistent heartbeat, and the tone of his soothing voice in her ear. A tear rolls across Sango’s cheek when Miroku exhales a chuckle.

“Sango, why are you crying?” Miroku tips his wife’s chin up briefly.

“It has been so long since I felt this happy… since I felt so secure.” Sango wipes away the tear only for Miroku to close his arms around her for an embrace.

“I want to make you this happy for the rest of your life. You deserve it, Sango.” Miroku rests his lips against her temple just as Sango’s hands lie on his chest.

“You will, Miroku. You will.” Sango assures with a whisper while her hands comb over his bare skin.

“Do you… want more of my clothing off, Sango?” Miroku peers down to his now exposed chest.

“I wouldn’t be touching your chest if I didn’t…” Sango meets his gaze with a smirk of her own.

“Oh Sango, a woman of my heart.” And with that, Miroku’s grasp lifts her towards the futon, the bed they would share for the night.

Sango’s hands meandered their way over Miroku’s body, finding every inch of him while Miroku’s lips seek out the tender spots of Sango’s form. What Sango didn’t realize through their night of lovemaking was how talented Miroku’s lips _actually_ were. The noises that left her lips were sworn to secrecy between the two… not that Miroku didn’t remind himself how talented he was throughout the rest of the next day and into the next few days of their procreation time. The two, left to create life after destroying Naraku, but not just make life… as well, the two found peace in each other. The two grew to trust each other further and spread their wings through parenthood. After Naraku, Sango and Miroku truly lived happily ever after.


End file.
